Hard to Admit Love
by Nikita-Pup
Summary: Heh heh! Hey this is my first fanfic on here. It's another way of Serena and Darien getting together. I think it's cute hope u do too! PLZ Review!TY!


Hey! I don't own Sailor Moon! u_u; So sad I know! Oh well at least I can write fanfics about it!! Well hope u like it!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hard to Admit Love  
  
~ At Molly's House ~  
  
"Hey Serena, is there something bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately."  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Molly! What did you say?"  
"You know what Serena? If I weren't mistaken, I would say you were in love!!"  
"What?! You've got to be joking Molly! Who would I love any way?!"  
"I don't know, perhaps...Darien!"  
"Now you have to be joking Molly! Why would I love him? He's a total insignificant, pompous, name calling JERK!!!!"  
"Well that just proved my guess!"  
"Huh? What do you mean, Molly? How can me saying all those things about that, that...IDIOT, tell you I'm in love with him? AND I'm not!!"  
"Well, you know how magnates attract each other? Well you two are opposites just like magnates. Also, I think he likes, or even loves, you too!"  
"That makes no sense, Moll. AND He hates me! I know that because he is ALWAYS calling me Meatball-Head, when he knows I hate it!"  
"Yeah, but have you ever looked at his eyes when he says it? His eyes say love, not hate. And when you yell back at him your eyes say love, also!"  
"Have you gone berserk! I don't love him, Molly!!"  
"Fine! Deny all you want, but I know your true feelings! Hey, let's go talk to Andrew at the arcade!"  
"Okay!" Serena and Molly leave Molly's house telling her mother they were going to the arcade. They walk done there and walk in. Of course, as Molly expected, Darien was sitting on his usual stool.  
*Dang it!! I should have known Molly wouldn't let this go! I think she's been hanging out with Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina too much!*  
"Hey Darien! Hey Andrew! Was sup?!" Molly sat down one stool away from Darien! "Serena! Come on, sit down right here!" Molly pointed to the seat next to Darien! Serena knew what she was up to, so she decided to mess with everyone's heads, and sat in between Darien and Molly! "Hey Dare! Hey Andrew! Was sup, you guys? Isn't today beautiful!" Everybody's mouths were open with eyes wide open, even Molly's. "Geez! What are you all staring at?!"  
"Huh? Oh...umm, nothing! So what will you two lovely ladies be having today?"  
"I'll just have a soda like Darien, Andrew!" *Wow! I'm good at astonishing people! They are totally freaking out! Tee-Hee!*  
"I guess I'll have the same, Andrew! So Darien, you in a relationship lately?"  
"Nah."  
After Andrew brought the two girls their drinks, "Thanks Andrew! I think I'll go play some Sailor V! Hey Darien, will you come keep me company?!"  
*That ought to get them!*  
As soon as she had said that, Darien almost fell off his chair from shock! Then Andrew nudged him to go, so he went. As Serena and Darien sat at the Sailor V video game and talked, Andrew and Molly totally had the same idea.  
"They would be a cute couple!" They said to themselves, aloud, at the same time. Molly turned to Andrew and just said, "We should hook them up!" Andrew looked at her with a sneaky smile as soon as she said that!  
"I've got a plan! Hold on, let me call Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami to get over here!"  
"Okay!" Molly then turned and just watched the two talk as Andrew went to the back room to call their friends! ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Andrew on the phone with Rei and Mina, Lita, and Ami at her house talking/listening on the speaker phone!  
"Are you serious Andrew?! She is actually being nice to him?!"  
"Yeah! And she asked HIM to keep her company instead of Molly or me!"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
"Neither could we! But, hey, just come over here I've got a plan to hook them up!!"  
"All right, Andrew we'll been there in a few!!" ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Andrew went back to where Molly was watching the two, when all of a sudden there was an explosion of yells!  
"Darien! You insensitive Jerk!! I can't believe you!! Why do I even try to be nice to you!! ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"  
"Serena! It was just a joke! OH, come on! I didn't mean it! Serena! Wait up!" Serena ran out of the Crown Arcade, about to cry, with Darien running to catch up with her to talk to her!  
"Molly what happened?"  
"I don't know! All of a sudden, Serena got really mad, but also looked really hurt!"  
"That idiot! He probably called her Meatball-Head again or something!" Then four confused girls came in!  
"Andrew! What happened? We just saw Serena run out with tears in her eyes and Darien trying to get her to stop!"  
"We don't know." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
As Serena ran, she couldn't see where she was going, but she could hear Darien yelling to her to stop and wanting to talk to her!  
*I'll never stop! I can't believe I'm in love with you! You can't possibly love or even like me! I can tell by the way you treat me!*  
"Come on, Serena! At least slow down!" Serena finally couldn't run anymore and just clasped crying! "Serena...thank goodness...you stopped! Huh?! Serena! Oh Serena I'm sorry!" Darien said catching his breathe and kneeling and wrapping his arms around her shoulders!  
"Why? Why do you do that, Darien?! I care about you like a...a...I don't even know what to call it!!"  
"Oh, Serena! I'm sorry! I had no idea you cared about me! I thought you..."  
"What Darien? Hate you?! I could never hate you Darien! No matter how many names you call me!" Darien was totally shocked! *She doesn't hate me?! Why would she NOT hate me?* Darien then let go of Serena and stepped in front of her. Serena seeing him kneel in front of her looked to face him! "Darien?"  
"Serena, I'm sorry!" Then Darien grabbed her and started hugging her! At first Serena was confused, but then she hugged him back and cried into his shirt even harder then before! *Oh, Darien! I love you but how can I admit it, when I know you don't love me?!*  
"Serena! Shhhh! It's okay, don't worry! I promise to never hurt you again!"  
"Darien! It's not that! That's not why I'm crying anymore!"  
"Huh? What's wrong then? Whatever it is, I'll do whatever I can to help!"  
"But Darien! You can't! The only way is if you...you..."  
*Please don't say leave! I could never leave! I love you too much Serena!! If only you loved me too!*  
"If I what, Serena?" Serena pulled away from the hug, and looked into his eyes! Not sure of what she was seeing in them was right, *God! He looks so concerned...scared...and is that...love?! No it couldn't be!*  
"Darien, why did you hurt me in the first place?"  
"Serena, I... I umm...well, I'm not really a social person, and the only way I could get to know you, I guess was by teasing you." Darien looked into her eyes, which showed mostly confusion and something else...  
*Could she be showing love? No, she doesn't like me that way!*  
*Oh! Forget it! Just kiss him already! ~ No! Then He'd know how I feel! ~ So! That's what you want! ~ Yeah! But I don't want him thinking I'm desperate or anything! ~ Fine! Figure out what you are going to do on your own!* Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's back and hugged him, so he couldn't push her away! Darien, first shocked and confused, then just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer!  
To her ear, he said, barely audible, "Serena. The truth is...I love you!" Serena's eyes flew wide open!  
*He loves me?! He actually loves me?!* "Oh, Darien! I love you, too!" Serena and Darien loosened their grip just enough so they could look into each other eyes! Just then they heard footsteps coming toward them quit quickly! But instead of looking to see who it was, they kept looking at each other! Just as the footsteps stopped, Serena and Darien lean in and kissed more passionately then any one in the world has every done before! ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
The footsteps belonged to their close friends: Mina, Andrew, Rei, Lita, Molly, and Ami! They all stood gaping at the two kissing passionately!  
"Well, looks like they didn't need our help!" said Andrew.  
"Guess not! Well I'm hungry for a shake! Shall we leave the two love birds alone for awhile?!"  
"Yeah! And that shake sound good!" The six left the two in the park kissing as if it were their last day to live! As the two parted from their kiss, breathless, they didn't let go.  
"I finally got one of my dreams out of the way! Tee-Hee!" They both laughed for a moment before kissing passionately again!  
  
Tsui ni! {End (finally)!} 


End file.
